herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Chi
Chi-Chi is the tomboyishly beautiful love interest and later wife of Goku, from the Dragon Ball series. She first met Goku when he had to get the Bancho Fan to Master Roshi. Later on, she fought him at the Martial Arts Tournament, when he forgot the promise. She married him at the end of Dragon Ball and has two sons named Gohan and Goten. She also had a granddaughter named Pan. She is the daughter-in-law of Bardock and Gine, and also the sister-in-law of Raditz. ''Dragonball'' Chi-Chi is first encountered by Goku as a youth when he was first collecting the Dragonballs, one of which was held by her father, the Ox-King. The Ox-King intended to reserve the Dragonball as a dowry for his daughter and Goku agreed to be engaged to Chi-Chi in exchange for the ball. Goku, however was unfamiliar with what phrases like "dowry" or "engaged" meant but simply continued on his quest to collect the Dragonballs. Towards the final arc of the series, once Goku has grown into a young-man and defeated King Piccolo, he enters the World Martial-Arts Tournament for the second time. Goku would soon find that King Piccolo had reincarnated himself upon his death as his own offspring, Piccolo Jr., however Goku faced an even more dangerous foe in the contest before reaching his final match with Picollo Jr., a fully grown Chi-Chi. Goku, barely recognized Chi-Chi at first, but she announced who she was as their match started and told him she intended to make him pay for never returning for her. Once Goku realized what he had promised Chi-Chi and the Ox-King he swore to her that he would make it right and marry her as soon as the Tournament was over. Convinced that Goku genuinely had not known what he had promised prior and in light of his new oath Chi-Chi instantly forfeited the contest so Goku would win all the sooner and marry her. After his fight with Piccolo and finishing the match Goku wasted no time and immediately flew off with Chi-Chi, ending the series with their marriage. By the start of Dragonball Z Goku and Chi-Chi were not only married but had their son Gohan, of whom Chi-Chi was fiercely protective. Personality Chi-Chi mostly has a good personality, but despite her beauty, she has a very bad temper when mad and once that happens, she becomes the only person on Earth Goku fears. Her anger once even terrified Piccolo. Skills and Powers Chi-Chi is the sixth strongest full-blooded human on the face of the planet right behind Kuririn, Tien, Uub, Videl and Yamaha, Chaiotzu but surpassing Master Roshi despite not possessing any super human abilities or chi-manipulation. Chi-Chi has extraordinary speed and strength and has been trained as a competent fighter by her father the Ox-King. She was likely the strongest contestant in World Martial-Arts Tournament when Goku first entered as an adult, even with Piccolo Jr showing up to combat Goku, though Goku was able to persuade her to forfeit by promising to make good on their engagement once he won the contest. Chi-Chi strongly emphasizes the importance of learning and school work for her sons and is more than willing to help them in their studies, resulting in an expansive literary repertoire. As Chi-Chi is focused on living a normal life and having a close family, she almost never engages in battle or employs her abilities, however when that family is in danger she will go into full attack-mode, such rages are feared deeply by every-one from Goku, to Gohan, to Piccolo. After reading Goten's mind, Baby became convinced that Chi-Chi was the single most terrifying human on the face of the planet. Chi-Chi can not fly, or use energy techniques, this limits her in speed and range and as a result even when she is ready to employ her full potential the greatest thing working against her is her inability to actually get within striking distance of super-human enemies. There have been a couple of occasions where Goku accidentally injured Chi-Chi through normal contact with her simply by not knowing his own strength, such as knocking her through a wall just by patting her on the back or launching her into the sky just by trying to lift her above him with joy. Chi-Chi has easily survived Goku's accidental assaults and the experiences have only served to make Goku. Gohan and Goten terrified of what she might do in retribution. Gallery Chi-Chi (69).jpg Chi-Chi (100).jpg File:Kid_Chi-Chi.png|Young Chi-Chi Chi-Chi-23rdWMAT.png|Chi-Chi, first encounters as an adult in Dragonball. File:159496-37.jpg|Chi-Chi giving Goku a kiss File:NimbusGokuAndChichi.png|Chi-Chi falling in love with Goku while riding on the Nimbus Cloud Chi-Chi DBZ.png|Chi-Chi as seen in Dragonball Z. File:Chi-Chi_Crying_No_Worries_Here.jpeg|Chi-Chi crying after discovering that Gohan has turned himself into a punk File:178-24.jpg|Chi-Chi crying after hearing that Goku died and will not come back to Earth this time File:Chi-chi4.jpg|Chi-Chi as she appears in Dragon Ball GT File:ChiChiCrying.jpeg|Chi-Chi crying after discovering that Goku has returned and is turned back into a child by Emperor Pilaf using the Black Star Dragon Balls File:Truffle_Possessed_Chi-Chi.png|Chi-Chi possessed by Baby 5e79f88f130c1a539476e7e951c466c51b11db3eed648caf0cdfa10c285e77b9.jpg Chichi.jpg Chichi_hearts.jpg Dragon-Ball-Chi-Chi.jpg Chichi_szesnastka.png Chi-Chi (77).jpg Chi-Chi (79).jpg Chi-Chi (80).jpg Chi-Chi z (5).jpg Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In love heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Tomboys Category:Fighter Category:Berserkers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Old Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Revived Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Bond Protector Category:Rich Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Mental Illness Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Successful Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Straight man Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Good